The Reaper
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: Naruto Wilson (Uzumaki-Namikaze) is a Anti-Hero call the Reaper as he will bring about TRUE justice in the world and do things that the Justice League won't do and show them the grey in the world. Naruto/Harem 18 girls.


**Yo! Sorry for a fast complete of my first story but that won't change since people were rushing me. This is also a story that accepted by AZ23AJ called 'The Reaper'. It's a Naruto and Young Justice League story.**

 **Naruto is found by Slade and was trained by him and see Naruto as a son. Naruto will be an Anti-Hero so he's going to show the 'Justice League' the Grey in the world and not the Black and White they see in.**

 **Naruto/Harem completed**

 **Roy, Rose Wilson, Blackfire and Terra**

 **Rated M for mature.**

 **I don't own any of the series they belong to the creators.**

 **P.S. Naruto will dress up like the Reaper from Overwatch but he will have two handguns as well shape like the Thorn in Destiny 1 and the Whisper of the Worm.**

 **Gotham City**

In an abandoned warehouse we find dead bodies everywhere filled with bullet holes in the head or in the heart. Walking through these bodies was a lone person wearing an all-black outfit with a skull mask to hide his face; this person is call the Reaper an Anti-Hero that see's the Grey in the World.

In the eyes of the _'Justice League'_ he's a murderer but in the eyes in of the people and police they see him doing the right thing. The people can sleep better at night and the officers on duty can do they're job's better.

The Reaper true name is Naruto Wilson former Uzumaki Namikaze and he is 20 years old. At the age of 7 he was saved by Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke when his parents were killed and Slade took him in and Naruto became his student and went out on missions with him. At the age of 15 he became a like his new father and has done it for two years. And at the age of 18 he was hired by the League of Shadows to work for them and trained in many ways to be a better assassin way better than Batman himself. He work with three others Cheshire (Jade), Tigress (Artemis she's the same age as Jade) and Oboro as partners and the four form an relationship with Talia al Ghul joining in with the relationship as Talia was interested in Naruto and the four knew that Naruto will have more joining his harem so they became the Alphas of his harem and more did joined his harem as fifteen more joined his harem and one more will joining later on.

And now here he was walking through the dead bodies that he and his four partners killed were Sex Slave traffickers and they found the women ranging to 15 through 30 year olds beaten and raped by the men here. They were very thankful to him and his partners on saving them as they released them from the cage they were in.

He stops walking and felt a hand on his foot and Naruto turn his head and saw one of the slavers were alive.

"W-w-wh-why did you do this?!" he said as he coughed out blood cling onto life he had left.

" **Why I'm doing this! Because I want to you filth."** Naruto said as the mask had a voice changer to hide his voice.

"But i-it was simple business." He said.

Naruto raised his hand gun called the Thorn and pointed at the man's head. **"So is mine."** And fired his weapon blowing the man's head off. **"Did you have everything ladies?"**

Four people jumped down from behind him and they were his lovers and partners. The first girl was 19 years old and was wearing a green kimono that went to her knees; she wore a white mask that looks like a cat with red strips on it with a wide grin and she wore black knee-high boots. She has thick black hair and grey eyes as her skin color was olive-colored due to her Vietnamese heritage on her mother's side. This was Jade Crock but her alias name she uses to protect her family is Jade Nguyen but in her outfit it's Cheshire.

The second was the same age as Jade but she had long thick blonde hair and dark grey eyes. She has the same skin color as Jade but she was half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese. Her outfit color was a brunt orange and black with an orange mask that covers her forehead, nose and cheeks resembling a stylized tiger. This girl name was Artemis Crock but her alias name was like Jade's last name Nguyen **(Changing the alias name).** Now why they have the have the same last name well they are twin sisters and their parents were Lawrence Crock aka Sportsmaster and Paula Nguyen aka the Huntress.

The third female was 17 years old and had long black hair and had one red fringe streak mixed in and brown eyes as she was a pure Asian. Her outfit was one like a samurai as she wore a white mask that only cover half of her face with the Japan symbol on it. This girl is Tatsu Yamashiro as her alias name was Katana.

The last woman was wearing a revealing outfit but he wasn't complaining as it was red as she wore a small silver mask with yellow eyes that covers her red eyes as she had violet hair. This woman name Oboro alias name Seductress.

"Everything is complete Reaper." Cheshire said.

" **Good then let's be on our way before police or Batman shows up."** Naruto ordered.

"Well there's one good thing is that you didn't bring Red Hood herself here on this mission." Tigress stated.

"Yeah her way of doing thing is kind of overboard." Katana said.

"I like her style and just thinking of it turns me on and that leads up to a threesome with Naruto." Oboro said with a lustful smile on her face.

The others just gave her a deadpan look but they couldn't argue with her right now as they left the warehouse thanks to a black dome appear around them and the dome turn into a black raven and then it was gone. The police were there as they were picking up the dead bodies and talking to the women that were held against their will.

A man that's in his 50's **(Guessing his age since it's not in wiki if so tell me on my mistake)** with white hair and moustache as he wore glasses. He was wearing a brown trench coat, white button shit with black tie, light-tan pants and brown dress shoes. This person was Commissioner James Gordon the head of Gotham City's Police Department.

He saw the dead bodies of the traffickers lined up in a row as he saw Renee Montoya talking to the women that were rescue by four unknowns.

"What a mess, 50 dead and 20 women alive." Detective Harvey Bullock said as he walked next to the Commissioner.

"I see do we have identified the five unknowns Detective?" James said.

"Officer Renee is doing it right now as we speak." Harvey said as he left.

The Commissioner sighed at this and he looked at the dark alley way. "You think Red Hood herself did this with some help?"

"Maybe it's her style." A gruff male voice said.

A figure came out of the dark alley as he was wearing an outfit that resembled as a bat with a bat symbol on the chest. This was Batman **(Arkham City outfit)** or his real name is Bruce Wayne as he got word of the attack and came here for answers.

The two notice Renee was walking toward them. "The women survivors gave out the identities of the five unknowns that saved them." She saw Gordon giving her the go ahead. "There were four females and one male. The first woman wore a green kimono with a cat mast with a wide grin; the second was in orange and black and the mask was like a tiger, the third was wearing a revealing outfit with a silver mask that covered only her eyes that glowed yellow, the fourth wore something like a samurai with a white mask and the only male was in all black but wore a skull mask."

When Batman heard the skull mask on the male he already left the area as Gordon was about to say something to him he was already gone.

"I hate it when he does that." Gordon stated as he went back to his car and went back to the Police Department.

 **Bat Cave**

Batman was going through his files on the man with the skull mask on his computer and found it and brought up on the screen.

 **Reaper**

 **Age: 20**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Birth Date: Unknown**

 **Powers: Unknown**

 **Affiliation: League of Shadows (League of Assassins)**

 **Cheshire**

 **Age: 19**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Birth Date: Unknown**

 **Powers: None**

 **Affiliation: League of Shadows**

 **Tigress**

 **Age: 19**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Birth Date: Unknown**

 **Powers: None**

 **Affiliation: League of Shadows**

 **Seductress**

 **Age: 22**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Birth Date: Unknown**

 **Powers: None**

 **Affiliation: League of Shadows**

Batman looked at the files with narrow eyes and frown at this as he just found out that the Reaper was here in Gotham with other members of his team. But the girl dress like a samurai must be a new member.

He remembers meeting Seductress in Gotham once when she killed whole bunch Mob members that worked for Black Mask. He tried to arrest her and he meant 'tried' as she kicked his ass all over the warehouse as he was shock as she was ruthless in her assault. She left him bruised and batter on the ground with his ego bruised as he had to call a member of the League to get him. Once he was healed two days later he saw the news of Black Mask being killed by the Reaper.

'What are you up to now Reaper?' Batman thought.

 **Penthouse**

On the shores of California was a large penthouse that was by the beach that the moon's light was shining down on it. On the balcony was a blonde hair male with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. This is Naruto Wilson formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as his parent were killed by Lex Luthor since his parents company was outshining his company so he Lex had them killed.

Naruto sighed and turn his head and saw his lovers lying on his bed and he means all 15 of them in his bed. He smiled at them as they all love him no matter what and he went back at looking at the moonlight.

"Beloved?" a female voice said.

Naruto turn his head to the voice and saw one of his lovers out of the bed. She had long brown hair and green eyes as she had a figure that any women to have and was wearing her black robe. This person is none other than Talia al Ghul the daughter of Ra al Ghul and married to Naruto Wilson (Uzumaki Namikaze) in secret so the League even Batman doesn't know about.

Talia looked at her husband with concern and she should be as her father made Naruto his successor to his throne after his passing and it was a lot of weight to him but she decides to take the throne as Naruto still does his job.

"Yes Talia what is it." Naruto asked her.

"Something is bothering you?" she said.

"No nothing wrong dear." Naruto stated.

She frowns at him knowing that he was lying. "Don't dare lie to me my dear I know when you lying."

Naruto chuckled at her and smiled. "Can't get pass you huh? I was thinking about my parents."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips. "Don't worry about them too much since you're avenging them against the man that had them killed. That my beloved is TURE justice.

Naruto smiled at her and kiss her as well as she moans in his mouth and he was squeeze her nice plump ass.

He stops and spoke. "Thank you my Nightingale."

Talia loved the nick name he gave her as she turn back to the master bedroom as she took off her robe as she was naked as the day she was born as she turn her head and gave a seductive look and smile.

"Good now come to bed my Maelstrom." Talia said as started to walk with a sway in her hips as Naruto watched and followed her.

All the crime lords will feel the Reapers wrath as he will bring death upon them and show the world that isn't black or white but grey and he will show them all and no one will stop him. Not Lex Luthor, Cadmus or the Justice League as he will bring True justice to the world and do the things that the Justice League doesn't have the guts to do.

 **New story and yes it's short since I'm soo into Forsaken right now. Also watch out for a squeal of my first story from my Fate Series story and Naruto Crossover known as the Maelstrom King and Queen Prince Flock it's a Naruto and Sekirei Story it's they're youngest son Gil going to Shinto aka Tokyo and find out why Minaka bought the city as the said son gets dragged into the Sekirei Plan. There will be more with his kids and one with him in a new story that I'm plotting out.**


End file.
